


LU Drabbles

by KZelda



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Chuchu jelly stuck in hair, Embarrassment, Fluff, Helping each other out, Humor, Legend the soft lad, Legit an excuse to write Twilight with an undercut, Other, Rusl being a dad, Soft Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uli being a mom, headcanons, so precious, they're just
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZelda/pseuds/KZelda
Summary: A series of ficlets and drabbles that I come up with. Please enjoy!!
Comments: 16
Kudos: 176





	1. Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally an excuse to write Twilight with an undercut and it turned from a short drabble into a one shot.

“Goddess-fucking chuchus,” 

It was rare whenever Twilight cursed, even using such strong words often left the others shocked. He sat still as Warriors poured a generous amount of a purple potion onto the back of the Ordonian’s head. The thick and slimy substance made him gag as the smell overwhelmed his senses. It was cold as well and the moment it came into contact with flesh, Twilight released a yelp-like noise that he would never live down. 

They sat outside the entrance to Faron Woods, taking a short break to break Twilight free from the chuchu curse. Or at least that’s what the others wanted to call it. He’s never had this issue before, no chuchu has ever attacked from above, unlike the one mere moments before. 

“You wouldn’t have this issue if you ducked out of the way in time,” Time advised. “You were warned from the start.” 

Twilight rolled his eyes. He could hear Wild snickering from across the campsite as he prepared for the evening meal. This was humiliating. Everyone else was casting various glances as Warriors and Sky tried to help. The chuchu jelly was deep to the roots, refusing to come out. Tiny bits and pieces of the sticky substance had given way but no major chunks gave way. Sky took Warriors’ place as he produced a light blue potion, pouring it into the mousy-brown locks. The scent of this one was worse than the purple. He could hear Wild snickering from across the campsite as he prepared for the evening meal. This was humiliating.

“Laugh it up, Cub,” He cried, casting a glare at the champion. “We’ll see who’s laughing when-”

“At least I can dodge away at the correct time!” Wild playfully shot back. “Unlike  _ you _ !” 

A growl sat lowly in Twilight’s throat as it threatened to be released. 

“Nothing is going to work,” Sky said, looking apologetic. “We will have to cu-”   
  


“No!” Twilight covered the back of his head as he shot to his feet, whipping around to face the other two. “None of you are going to cut it!” 

“We don’t have any other choice, Twilight.” Warriors added. “Either cut it, or suffer with the chuchu in your hair.” 

_ This was bullshit.  _ Never in his lifetime had he ever had to cut his hair for something as stupid and ridiculous as one of those slimy creatures. 

“None of you are going to cut it,” He demanded. “That’s final.” 

“Then we head into Ordon Village.” Time shrugged his shoulders. “Surely someone there knows what to do.” 

Twilight gave a defeated sigh, because he  _ knew  _ who to go to. 

“Fine.” He gruffed as he put the wolf pelt hood up. 

If any of that chuchu jelly got into the fur of the pelt, Twilight would erupt like Death Mountain. 

~~~~~

Upon arriving at the village, there was the biggest red blush on Twilight’s cheeks. Time was amused by it, never seeing his protege so vulnerable over something as trivial as jelly in hair. Rusl was the first to greet the Links taking note of the state that Twilight was in, he knew that blush anywhere. 

Twilight tried to act as natural as possible as he approached his father-like figure, gesturing that he wanted to speak with him alone. Bo quickly took over and greeted the remaining eight as Twilight left with Rusl. Curiosity piqued in Wild as he took note of the sudden change in atmosphere, then again being the little gremlin that he was, he wanted to follow. 

But Time grabbed the champion by the shoulder and gave a disapproving look that made Wild shrink down sheepishly. Twilight  _ was  _ in a slightly delicate state after all, the hero was embarrassed and angry and upset. Time knew what his protege was feeling, he once had the same reality years ago when his own hair had to be cut, Twilight was a different scenario. 

~~~~~

“I’m so happy to see you!” Uli enveloped Twilight into a hug, squeezing him tightly. “What brings you here? Stopping by for the night?” 

“For a few days,” He answered. “But I’m here for a different reason.”

He swallowed down his pride and removed the hood, showing off the gobs of chuchu jelly stuck. Uli gasped slightly, fingering the sticky substance and noticing just how deep it actually was. She gestured for Twilight to take a seat on the stool and he did so as he removed the weapons that adorned his back. With the back of his head in all its glory, Uli got to work. 

It was over an hour later that Uli remained as puzzled as ever. No matter how much she tugged and pulled and poured various sure-fire substances on it, the jelly refused to give. 

“We’ll have to cut it, Link,” She gently said. “We’ve got no choice this time around.” 

_ Fuck.  _

This was the one thing he wanted to avoid. 

“So be it then,” He murmured.

And so began the sounds of shears clipping and cutting away the soft brown hair and clumps of chuchu jelly. 

Rusl kept him distracted through it all, talking to Twilight about his current adventure and the men that he was currently traveling with. But then he somehow got onto the topic of the chuchu jelly. Twilight released this noise that was sort of an embarrassed moan as his voice cracked slightly. So, he retold the tale of it all. 

They were ambushed along the Great Bridge of Hylia, a small hoard of bokoblins had attacked. The monsters were easily taken care of and the Links thought that everything was at peace. Until Twilight heard the familiar sounds of sloshing and splashing. He failed to dodge out of the way in time despite the warning from Time. A golden chuchu jelly had fallen from the massive tree stump that covered the trail. It landed right on Twilight’s head some of it lodging in its current position. 

By the end of the tale, Rusl tried to stifle his laughter. 

“Don’t you dare!” He cried. “It’s not that funny!” 

He heard a slight squeak come from behind him and that’s when he realized that Uli too was about to burst into laughter. 

“Don’t you start either!” He barked, the blush stretching to his ears. “Uli, Rusl, please!” 

“Oh, dear,” Uli cooed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh.” 

There was another _clip_ of the shears then she clapped him on the shoulders, as she ran her fingers through the locks fluffing up the back. 

Twilight’s head felt much lighter than was what it did hours ago. He rose to his feet and looked for the nearest mirror. The entire lower portion of the back of his head was exposed, shaved down to a slight fuzz while the remaining half was fluffier and softer than before. 

All remaining signs of the chuchu jelly were gone. All of that anxiety and fear was instantly lifted upon seeing his new cut. In a way, this felt… good! It felt airy and lighter and oh so wonderful. He thanked Uli and Rusl, always and forever grateful for them. Now for the reveal to the others. Twilight put his hood back up as he left the home, Rusl tagging along. 

The others were hanging around Twilight’s old home, entertaining themselves in the simplest of ways. But all activity stopped upon the two shadows stretching within eyesight. Time noticed the change in Twilight’s mood and that deep red blush was no longer there. 

“You look happier,” He commented with a smile. 

Twilight hesitated to show but Rusl gave him a firm pat on the back. “Come on, sport. It’s a new you!” 

“Alright,” The Ordonian muttered under his breath. 

He reached back and pulled down the hood revealing the smooth cut. To say everyone was shocked was an understatement, Warriors and Sky looked a little offended. 

“You said that you weren’t going to cut it!” Sky started as he approached Twilight. “You were adamant about it.”

“Listen, it took some convincing. And by convincing, I mean I had no choice.” Twilight responded with a raise of his brow. “No matter what we tried that jelly was not going to come out.” 

“Even I could’ve told you that!” Warriors screeched as he threw his hands up. He gave a defeated sigh. “But I will say that it suits you. It looks great!” 

Twilight gave a small smile. 

Wild had this shit-eating grin on his face. “Next time watch out for falling chuchus.” 

“Next time sleep with one eye open,  _ cub _ .” Twilight shot back in a playful manner. “And keep those locks of yours out of sight, you’ll never know what could happen.” 

Needless to say, this new cut worked out better than he expected it to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LU Adventures!!](https://discord.gg/aEY6aEj) We are always accepting new members!!


	2. Warm Milk & Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for my amazingly talented twin [BluePhoenixRising16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePhoenixRising16/pseuds/BluePhoenixRising16)
> 
> Happy Birthday, Twin!!

It was Legend’s shift at third watch when he heard the moans and groans coming from Four’s general direction. Wolfie was next to him in an attempt to soothe the troubled hero, however, Four was grasping the wolf’s fur by the fistfuls so tight his knuckles were turning white. The veteran kept a close eye on the surrounding area as knelt down next to Four. The blanket had fallen off of him, maybe from him kicking his legs or it naturally did. Either way, Legend “tsked” as he replaced the fabric, watching as it eased the hero slightly. 

Four seemed to immediately calm down as the warmth slowly crept in, and the tight holds of fur eased ever so slightly. Legend moved to shift the hero onto his back however, the sudden movement caused the smithy’s eyes to crack open slightly.    
  
_ Shit!  _ Legend panicked.  _ I woke him! _

That’s when Four decided to move to an upright position as he carded his fingers through the wolf’s fur, soft to the touch and oh so calming. 

“Hey, you should be asleep,” The veteran advised. “Dawn will break in a few hours and-”

“I can’t.” Was the only thing Four said. He stared out into the abyss slowly blinking his eyes burning from lack of rest. “Headache.”    
  


“Since when?” 

“Since this afternoon.” 

“Goddess-damnit, Four!” Legend harshly whispered. “You’re of no use to us if you don’t take care of yourself.” 

Without another word, the veteran rose to his feet and knelt before the hearth of the campsite as he rummaged through his pack searching for a bottle of milk, momentarily taking Wild’s slate in the process. He searched through the strange device until he came upon a small jar of a thick golden substance. When tapped on, it manifested before him and Legend swiped it before it fell to the ground. The cooking pot from earlier still sat over the fire more than likely their before breakfast. 

Legend combined the two ingredients, stirring it slowly with the spoon that Sky crafted for Wild.  _ Surely the pyro wouldn’t mind.  _ As an added bonus, a couple drops of a red potion was dropped in.  _ A cure-all as the seven others would put it.  _

Four tilted his head in both confusion and curiosity as he rose to his feet, sitting next to Legend. The creamy substance simmered as the sweetness from the golden syrup wafted through the air. It smelled heavenly and sweet and just the smell alone wanted to make Four fall asleep instantly. His head was pounding and felt hollow as the headache sat at the base of his skull. It refused to let up, keeping the hero in a vice like grip. The voices in his head didn’t help and only added to the pain no matter how many times he told them to shut it. Sure they were only trying to help, but the pain refused to go away leaving the hero as restless as a redead. 

“What are you doing?” He gently asked. “I’ve never seen you use a cooking pot before.” 

“I know a few tips and tricks from my own adventures on cooking.” Legend rolled his sleeves up with a cocky smile on his face. “I made this alot, it’s a cure-all to help ease any pain.” 

“We say that about red potions, and this,” The smithy pointed to the creamy mixture. “This isn’t a red potion.” 

“It  _ also  _ helps you fall asleep.” The veteran added as he eyed his comrade. “Believe me… it helps.” He looked down and away momentarily. 

Four opened his mouth to say something else but it closed shut upon Legend scooping the milk and honey into a small bowl.  _ Thank Hylia Wild kept any utensils out.  _ But that does explain why he loses so much. Four took it with gratitude and took one sip of it and felt the warmth flow over him like a freshly baked batch of biscuits, warm to the touch. The milk lingered in the bath of his throat as the sweetness took over. 

“This is incredible,” He murmured, thankful that Legend would go out of his way to do something like this. “Thank you.” 

“There is a bit of a potion in there. To help with your headache.” Legend scratched the back of his head instantly embarrassed. “Be sure to drink it all.” 

Four had downed every last drop as sleepiness soon calle to him, her song making his eyes grow heavy. The smithy set the bowl aside, leaning against his fellow comrade. 

“I’ve heard you sing,” He muttered. “Whatever song it was, it was pretty.” He yawned. “Can… can you sing it for me?” 

Legend was momentarily taken aback as he hasn’t sung in months. But he was willing to give it a shot. He was a hero who has gone through hell and back, they all have, but Legend witnessed horrors that he never wishes for anyone else to see. He’s made sacrifices that he wishes he could take back, but that remains impossible. His exterior had hardened throughout the years as the bitterness from his past experiences set in, however, upon meeting the eight others that shell slowly broke away over time. 

“Uh… sure,” With that he cleared his throat and Four settled against Legend, curling up against his side. 

**_Sleepers wake, dreams will fade_ **

**_Although we cling fast_ **

**_Was it real, what we saw?_ **

**_I believe….._ **

He watched as a couple shooting stars drifted by, he closed his eyes and wished upon them, wishing to be brought back to an island and to be with a girl of fiery orange hair and a red hibiscus. 

**_Lost in dreams, we sleep on,_ **

**_Tossing and turning_ **

**_Stay with me, by my side_ **

**_Never leave…_ **

**_What if the worst comes?_ **

**_If someday this sweet reverie ends_ **

**_We too, our memories, for real,_ **

**_Fades by us…_ **

Legend stopped upon hearing the soft snores omitting from the smithy. With a smile, he picked the lad up and moved him back to his original spot. Wolfie had still remained and gazed up at Legend. 

“Don’t look at me like that,  _ wolf _ ,” He sneered. “Don’t utter a word of this to everyone.” 

The wolf blinked, as if responding.  _ Your secret is safe with me.  _ Legend moved the blanket back with a small smile. 

“Goodnight, smithy,” 

He then returned his post, as he too sipped his own bowl of milk and honey. 


	3. Sing Me to the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some Legend and Wind fluff!

_Wind stumbled upon the shore, worn and tired from the journey. Pieces of the ship floated on the water, slowly making their way to the sandy beaches. He collapsed upon reaching the ground, knees falling in with a crash. He turned to look at the horrid scene behind him, the ship in which Tetra and the crew were previously on slowly sunk beneath the water, the storm in the distance rumbling and crashing as thunder and lightning clapped and boomed._

_Wind struggled to turn to face the angry ocean enclosing his mouth around his hands to shout:_

_"Tetra!" He called to the crew and received no response._

_He waited and waited. Finding that no one, not even soul returned. With a cry, he pounded the sand particles of grits flying everywhere. He screamed and cried and shouted curses to the gods for taking everyone away from him as he cursed the sea for taking what was precious to him._

_"I want them back!" He cried, the tears flowing down his cheeks. "Give them back to me!"_

_The gods responded in such a way that they sent a strike of lightning down towards the boy and-_

He woke with a sharp gasp, eyes flying open the odd sense of pain blooming through his chest and spine. Wind scrambled to roughly pull down his tunic to look at the skin and found-

Nothing. _Oh, thank Hylia._

He couldn't get those golden eyes out of his head, Twilight has never looked so scary before in his life. Shakily the book looked towards his comrade finding that he had shifted to the form of Wolfie and now lay with a troubled Wild. He's changed literally and figuratively and everyone noticed it. He had become more aggressive would be easily angered over the slightest thing. That wasn't his big brother and he wanted the old one back. 

"You okay?" 

The sudden voice startled Wind as he jumped finding Legend towering over him. What was he- oh. Right. It was second watch and it was Legend's shift. Wind could only nod but the scared expression on his face said otherwise.

  
"You don't look fine to me," Legend added as he sat next to the sailor. "Nightmare?" A nod. "Want to talk about it?" Hesitation, then a shake of the head. "The basis of it?" 

Wind bit his lip slightly. "Something happened to one of the others." Don't name names. "It was..." He swallowed hard. "Terrifying. They... they..." Tears began to brim and spill from the boy's eyes flowing down like two tiny rivers. 

"Hey it's okay," Legend wrapped an arm around Wind's shoulder. "You don't have to talk about it. We can-" 

"Can you sing to me?"

The question took Legend back a tad. He's hasn't sung in so long and the thought of it made him flashback to a beach as he sat with a fiery girl on a log between two palm trees, watching the ocean crash onto the shore. 

"I've heard you... sing before," Wind swallowed down the lump that formed in his throat. "It's soothing." 

"Alright," Legend softly responded. He really couldn't say no to Wind. Those big ocean blue eyes would always get him to crack. 

Wind settled down in his bedroll laying his head in Legend's lap. The veteran cleared his throat as he began to gently card his fingers through the sunny gold locks on his comrade. 

_**Sleepers wake, dreams will fade** _

_**Although we cling fast** _

_**Was it real, what we saw?** _

_**I believe…** _

He tried to stay quiet as he kept an eye on the area around him since he was still on watch duty. Wolfie had perked up, ears pointing straight up as he watched Legend. The veteran flipped him the finger and received a growl in return. He was quickly hushed he motioned to Wild who seemed to be stirring. 

_**Lost in dreams, we sleep on,** _

_**Tossing and turning** _

_**Stay with me, by my side** _

_**Never leave…** _

_**What if the worst comes?** _

_**If someday this sweet reverie ends** _

_**We too, our memories, for real,** _

_**Fades by us...** _

  
Wind began to slowly drift off as Legend gently began to rock back and forth, the feeling of such made it seem like he was back on Tetra's boat as the ship rocked to and fro with the motions of the sea. His eyes fluttered closed as sleep quickly began to take him. 

_**Dream with me, by the sea** _

_**We watch the waves crash** _

_**Hold my hand, think of me** _

_**And I'll fly…** _

Just as he finished the last verse, Wind was fast asleep. Carefully, Legend moved to place the boy's head back on the pillow as he returned to his post. Wolfie had perked up again, watching him go back to the outskirts of the campsite. 

"Not a fucking word, wolf," Legend quietly hissed. 

Internally, Twilight was smirking knowing that his secret would be safe. But was he willing to ask Legend about it come morning? Absolutely. Wind was like a little brother to him, and he saw alot of Colin within the lad. So, seeing the veteran actually being soft, gave him a little more faith within his comrades.


	4. A Helping Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea that was given in a discord server and I decided to drabble it. It's very short and uses [Divine Dark Reflections pt.10](https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/post/618612106777051136/divine-dark-reflections-pt10-previous-based) as a reference!

“IM CUTTING IT ALL OFF!”

“Oh calm down Legend,” Twilight said as he picked up the shadow crystal. “You weren’t changed for long, it’ll fade.”    
  
Internally Legend was freaking out because his hair was fucking pink. It. Was. Fucking. Pink. He did not expect his hair to turn this color. This did not happen the first time around so why now? With a deep groan he turned to Sky and Twilight, mentally trying not to have another freakout. 

“I forgot I was separated from my group,” Sky mentioned. “They found some sort of forest sprite and ran off.”    
  
Twilight merely gave this nervous and concerned look as he cast a crooked smile to smile who gave this sort of shocked expression in return. Legend did not help either as he was part of the operation. He gave a semi-watered down explanation about everything, and Legend contributed as much as he could. Sky wanted to say something but the words would not come to mind. Did they go through all that trouble? Just to get the Master Sword? 

He didn’t question it further, what’s done was done after all. 

“Then we better get back so that-” 

“No!” Legend freaked again. “I can’t go back like this!” 

Twilight gave a sigh as he removed the pelt from his back and walked over to Legend to place the hood on his head, hiding the pink mop of hair. The veteran looks at the elder in shock, completely unaware that he would help him. 

But that was the hero’s spirit. However, Legend wasn’t one to depend on others for help and was eternally grateful for Twilight’s and Sky’s help. And, if not for the master sword, he wasn’t sure how he would change back. 

When he glances up, Twilight merely gives a smile and walks off, motioning for the other two to follow. Yes, he wouldn’t be made fun of any more until the color faded and he smiled to himself knowing that he had the others to depend on. 

They were after all a team, and there was no I in team. A few strands stuck out from underneath the hood, as he walked after Twilight with Sky following closely behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to join [LU Adventures!!](https://discord.gg/aEY6aEj) We are always accepting new members!!


	5. Three Families, One Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is there anything we help you with?" Sky asked, hoping to get something out of the rancher. 
> 
> "Help me forget everything I saw." Twilight's voice was so, so, hoarse and low; he hasn't spoken for hours. "Help forget my burning village. Help me forget my father staying behind to defend. Help me forget my mother dying, her blood soaking the dirt. Help me forget that I roamed the forest for three days looking for help." The rancher raised his eyes to make contact with Sky. "Can you do that?"
> 
> Sky shook his head, dropping the subject. 
> 
> "Then no. I don't need help."

It was an area they didn't know of, the scenery before them unfamiliar to all nine. Twilight, mounted on Epona, scouted ahead to make sure the coast was clear. All of them stayed on guard during that time as their hands hovered near their weapons, ready to attack at a moment's notice. 

A whistle sounded the all-clear and they continued on. Following the dirt path up the hill only to come across...

An abandoned and burnt village. 

Very few structures remained, but those that did were severely dilapidated and would crumble at a single touch. An audible gasp came from Wild as his eyes glazed over. He's seen this. He's seen so many villages burnt down where nothing but a few charred wooden boards remained. 

But the thing is, they weren't in Wild's Hyrule. 

Twilight dismounted from the mare and was the first to step into the borders. The smell of acrid and burning air filling his lungs,, nearly making him gag. However, the second he did, time slowed down and he was brought back to the past. 

The village was now bursting with activity as people ran about to do their errands and daily chores. A mother and her young son stood at a stall as the boy gripped his mother's hand. He looked to be no more than six years old, shaggy, mousy brown hair and the brightest ice blue eyes, dressed in folds of light blue. 

He had this curious look on his face as he tried to round the stall and head out to the forest that lied just beyond the borders. Twilight walked ahead slightly and peered between the two stalls finding... a small pack of wolves. No... they're supposed to be mythical! In his time they are mythical beasts, said to be divine beasts. 

So... wait...

Before he could continue, the mother thanked the merchant and tugged her son along.

"Come now Lincoln," She softly cooed. "We should head home to your father."

A sting of pain shot through Twilight's head as he was brought back to the present, Time's voice broke through the fog. 

"Pup," Twilight felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" 

A nod from the rancher but he pushed past, determined to find out more. So, Twilight delved deeper into the village as the activity seemed to die out little by little. However, it seemed as though time advanced as he was now at the home of the mother and the son, standing in the house as they and the father shared a meal. They were laughing, the boy -Lincoln- smiling a toothy smile that could light up any room. He looked so happy and so full of light.

Twilight roamed the house, finding the various pictographs that hung on the walls. Ones held sweet sweet memories of happy times. Birthdays, holidays, and special occasions. One particular pictograph made Twilight smile. The boy was sat on his father's shoulders with his arms raised high to the sky as his face with the brightest smile ever. 

Then another sting of pain, sharper than the last coursed through his skull as Twilight winced a hand shooting up to cradle the right side. The pain was almost debilitating and he fell to his knees finding that Time had been by his side in a matter of seconds. 

"Come on," He urged. "Something's wrong and were getting you out of here." 

"No!" 

The reply was sharp and angry as Twilight managed to rise once more. 

"I'm fine." 

Again the past came back to life only this time... there was fire. Fire and smoke and screaming and the stench of burning flesh. It made him sick to his stomach. 

_ "Arn please, I can't leave without you!" The woman sat on a horse with her son cradled to her chest. "Think of our son! He needs you!" _

_ "Medilia, my love, please," Arn's voice held such a sad tone that it broke Twilight's heart. "Take Link and go!" _

Twilight's heart lurched in his chest as he heard the boys cries. Those fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he cried for his father. 

_ "Take him far beyond the village and get to safety! I will come find you! I promise." _

The woman, Medilia, had no choice but to follow her husband's command and fled the village. Twilight broke into a run trying his best to keep up, his feet pounding harder against the dirt with every footfall. It seemed to be a never ending tunnel, one that molded into a single point at the end, the walls blurring and morphing. Twilight wasn't sure if it that was his mind tricking him. 

The village morphed into that of a forest. His head ached and pounded and throbbed, the pain becoming unbearable. But he had to push on. He needed to know everything.

The forest looked familiar. So familiar. The greenery looked dull against the glow of the fires that raged on in the distance. There was no more screaming nothing but the quiet please of a boy. 

Twilight came across Medilia who lay bleeding as she cupped her son's cheek. Blood poured continuously from the wound, noticing that a crossbow bolt stuck straight out of her stomach. 

_ "Link, my son," She cooed. "Go. Run. Run and never look back. Go find help."  _

_ "No! Mama! I won't leave you!" _

Tears stung in Twilight's eyes as his heart shattered. His urge to help the woman was strong but no amount of potions or fairies could help her. She was knocking at death's door and he would answer at any second. 

_ "Please Link, listen to mama. Run away and find help. Your father will come for you. He promised." _

The boy had long since finally fought the reluctance and turned away running deep into the forest as Medilia closed her eyes, death welcoming her like an old friend. 

**_PING!_ **

A third sting shot through his head, this one nearly sending Twilight to the ground. He struggled to look back as he slammed his eyes shut, vision blurring. 

When he opened them back up, he found the boy wandering the forest as three days had passed. He was found at the Ordon Spring, huddled in a tiny ball. 

Twilight went to him, each step feeling heavier and heavier. He leaned against the gate, struggling to breathe as everything came crashing down at once. But the straw that broke the horse's back was when Rusl entered the spring. 

_ "My boy, are you lost?" _

_ A nod of his head as he sobbed. "I lost my mama." _

_ "Well maybe we can find her." Rusl extended his hand and the boy reluctantly took it. "Come with me, we'll try and find her in the morning." _

Twilight could tell that the boy practically weighed nothing as Rusl effortlessly picked him up.

Everything came crashing down at once as the present flashed before his eyes

  
  


Twilight fell to his knees in horror as the tears flowed heavily like raging rivers down his cheeks. His frame was wracked with sobs as they audibly escaped his chest. That was his past. The memories that he thought were once long forgotten. His home village raided and burnt to the ground, both his mother and father killed in cold blood. And Link... was left alone until he was found. 

"No!" 

Twilight gripped at his head wanting to forget everything that he just witnessed. 

"No! It's not possible!" 

Time was once again by his pup's side, taking the distraught in his arms. Wild was knelt at an arm's length away on the other side, but Twilight... he had his face buried into Time's chest. 

He was practically inconsolable as Time tried to soothe him, carding his fingers through those mousy brown locks. Twilight screamed again and again as No! No no no no no no! erupted from his throat, burning red with each word. 

The others stood at a distance away watching as their comrade broke down. 

Twilight's mind was a broke and shattered mess, the pieces that could never being put back together. He sobbed and screamed and cried and cursed the heavens. Part of him wishes that he never came across this village. It was burnt and decimated and nearly long gone from the face of the earth. This was the village that he was born in and now it left a scorch mark upon his heart. 

~~~~

Later that night, they all sat around the campfire. They traveled after Twilight had managed to calm down until nightfall, finding themselves in Faron Woods, which meant they were in Twilight's Hyrule. 

Twilight was huddled near Time with a blanket tightly wrapped around his shoulders. His throat hurt, head pounding, and eyes were almost red from crying.

He stayed silent the entire time they traveled not speaking a word, eyes always downcast. No matter how many times the others tried to get Twilight to talk whether sparking up a conversation or asking him where to go next. But nothing worked. He stayed as silent as a church mouse. 

"I'll take first watch tonight." Warriors mentioned, only to break the silence. 

He had grabbed his sword and sat just before the outskirts of the campsite. 

"Are you alright, pup?" Time gently asked. 

Twilight shook his head. 

"Do you need anything?" 

Another shake. 

"Is there anything we help you with?" Sky asked, hoping to get something out of the rancher. 

"Help me forget everything I saw." Twilight's voice was so, so, hoarse and low; he hasn't spoken for hours. "Help forget my burning village. Help me forget my father staying behind to defend. Help me forget my mother dying, her blood soaking the dirt. Help me forget that I roamed the forest for three days looking for help." The rancher raised his eyes to make contact with Sky. "Can you do that?"

Sky shook his head, dropping the subject. 

"Then no. I don't need help."

Time rummaged through his pack, digging around and pulled a red potion handing it over to his pup. 

"Drink this." It wasn't a question. "This will help your throat." 

It was placed in Twilight's hands but never once was it raised to his lips. 

" _ Link _ , come on," Time soothed. "You need your rest. Try to-" 

"I don't want too." It was a mumble. "I don't want to close my eyes. I don't want to remember everything. Why did I have to remember everything?! I thought I... I..." 

"We are heading to Ordon first thing in the morning." Again it wasn't a question as Time pulled Twilight into another hug, wrapping his arms tightly around the rancher. 

The tears broke free again, causing his eyes to burn hotter than the fires of Death Mountain. Twilight felt so empty as he felt like a dead and hollow tree.

~~~~

When dawn arrived, as the streaks of morning graced the sky, the heroes set out for Ordon, forgoing breakfast and eating their rations. Time had suggested they head out the moment dawn arrived only for Twilight's sake. He could tell that his pup had so many questions on his mind. There was no morning greeting from the rancher not even when Epona nuzzled him. She could tell that there was something wrong with her master and the poor mare couldn't figure out what.

During the trip he stayed quiet, only speaking when spoken too. That red potion from last night remained untouched and sat in his pack as a spare in case it was needed.  _ You better drink it,  _ That little voice from inside his head broke through.  _ Or else Rusl will have questions of his own. _

With a sigh, Twilight pulled it out downing half of it in one swig. The tangy taste left him with a gag sitting at the back of his throat and it took all ounce of dignity not to release it. There was the remaining half still, but he set it back inside his pack deciding that he would down the rest of it once he arrived at Ordon. Twilight could tell that the potion was rapidly working because the feeling of a tickle and a cooling sensation coursed through the muscle. His throat felt so much better, not as raw as it was last night. 

Time would often glance at his protégé casting him a small smile whenever Twilight caught his eye. The poor rancher would look away embarrassed. 

"Pup," He quietly began. "You had every right to react the way you did. Not all of us are lucky in discovering our pasts. I would consider this a blessing, you know where you came from and who you really are." 

Twilight opened his mouth to say something but closed it seconds later, finding that he couldn't figure what to say. In a way the old man was right. The irony? Twilight knew who his parents were, but forgot their names. Remembered being in a village that wasn't Ordon but couldn't place the exact location nor did he know the name of it.

Internally he sighed, hoping that he could get some answers out of Rusl and Uli. 

They arrived at Ordon just before the lunch hour and Twilight downed the rest of the potion as he left the others behind in search of his father figure. Thankfully, he was home when he found Uli sitting outside on the porch with Anya in her lap as Colin swung a stick around; a pretend sword just like Talo used to do. 

Colin's face burst into a massive smile the moment he noticed Twilight and dropped the stick running to him. Twilight bent down with the biggest smile he could muster enrapturing the boy in a hug. He was greeted with a welcome home, and silently the rancher returned it with a smile then shifting his gaze to Uli.

"Welcome home," He soft and gentle voice sent shivers down his spine. 

"Thank you." He murmured. Then he moved to sit next the blonde. "Where is Rusl? There... There is something I have to know..." He didn't want to startle her, finding a way to soften the blow. "About me. I know I was found in the Ordon Spring. But how was I found?" 

Uli froze for a moment eyes goin as wide as saucers as she looked at Link in the eyes. Very well. 

"Colin, dear, you wouldn't mind watching your sister for awhile would you?" 

"Not at all!" The boy practically gleamed with pride as he took the girl from his mother's arms. "I'll protect her!" 

"Link, please, go inside the house," Uli tried to hide the urgency in her voice. "I'll go fetch for Rusl." 

And so he obeyed. 

~~~~

"Darling, I told you this day would come," Uli struggled to keep up with her husband. "He was going to ask one of these days. I knew this the moment he came to us." 

"Well, it is about time we told him after all." Rusl gave this sympathetic look to his wife, one that she returned. 

So, with a nod exchanged between them, Rusl and Uli headed inside their home, finding Twilight on the couch stripped of his armor. It sat next to the door huddled up in a small pile.

"I assumed she told you," Twilight began, the somber look on his face said it all. "I just want answers Rusl. How was I found?" 

With a sigh the elder man moved to sit next to Link as Uli pulled small albums out, ones that were filled with pictographs of Link when he was a wee lad. 

"The day you were found always sticks with me," Rusl began. "It was on a patrol when I came across you, sitting there on the edge of the spring all huddled up in a tiny ball. You were so weak, so ill, and so frail. I could tell that you hadn't had a proper meal with any water in a few days." 

_ "My boy are you lost?" _

  
  


Twilight couldn't help but recall those words, vividly remembering the compassion that was so thick in that tone of voice. Tears began to prick at his eyes, blooming in the corners. 

"I picked you up and you practically weighed nothing." The elder added as Uli grasped Twilight's hands giving a reassuring squeeze. "So light and weak. You were out like a lantern before we got to the village. If anything, in a way, you my boy were a practice round before we had Colin. Taught us everything we needed to know." 

Twilight gave a slight laugh, smiling as he went through the albums. However, he froze the moment he came across one of him where he was lying in bed with a cloth over his eyes and the covers pulled up to his chest. 

"You became so sick within the week we had you. Uli and I were worried near to death because you wouldn't eat, slept all the time, and the slightest task left you winded. But in the end, Link, you pulled through." 

They flipped through the pages, Twilight noticed the life that had faded from his eyes as a child. He saw that light and life in the village, but now... he looked to be so dull and lifeless. 

"Your first year was rough with us," Uli added. "Both of us could tell you struggled to trust us. Often times Rusl would find you gone from the house." 

"Yes. There was a night I found you wandering the forest calling out for your mother and father."

Twilight winced as a hand shot up to his head. He remembers... he remembers it being dark, the moonlight guiding his way to the depths of the forest. The owls and crickets that sung their nightly song startled the poor boy, leaving him in tears as he cried in a shaky tone:

_ "Mama?" A sniffle. "Papa?" _

A single sob had escaped his chest and Twilight felt his chest lurch slightly. Why now did that memory have to appear? Uli wrapped an arm around the hero's shoulders bringing him into a comforting hug, idly caressing his arm.

"I say you had us worried sick," Rusl added. "I was thankful to find you so soon. We were terrified we lost you in the forest again." A sigh. "We never did find her like I promised."

"I know," Twilight said after being quiet for so long. Her death still weighed heavily on his mind and he prayed he could've given her a properly burial. 

"We never knew the full story as to how to got to the spring," Uli said. "Rusl and I figured that you didn't want to tell us nor did you want to remember." 

"I forgot about everything as the years past," Link murmured, keeping his eyes downcast. "Then I..." 

He went into full detail, finding the village that he once called home, retelling the tale of how he ended up here. 

"I saw everything," His voice trembled. "My parents, the village raided, my mother dying, and-" 

_ And the last words that my father ever spoke _ . But they remained unsaid as he dared not to utter them again. 

_ "I will come find you! I promise!" _

But he never did, more than likely perishing in the raid. 

Uli suddenly shot up and darted across the room to dig through a series of trinkets and pulled out a thin string with a black feather and a silver charm attached to it. She brough it back over and handed it back to Link. 

"Rusl found this days after you were found," She said. 

Twilight examined the trinket, specifically the charm. It held an engraving of a wolf with two green jewels for eyes with the initials of M & A on the back.

"We assumed it belonged to your parents, or your mother specifically. She could've worn it in her hair." 

"Can you?" 

The smile Uli gave was the only answer Twilight needed. She tugged a couple locks behind his ear and braided the trinket in, the string which held a beautiful silvery-blue that glimmered in the light. In a way, he felt closer to his mother than he ever did and he knew that she and his father were watching over him in the after life. 

Twilight pulled Rusl and Uli into a bear hug, wrapping an arm around both of them tightly.

"Thank you," He whispered. "For everything you've done for me. Bless the sisters that you took me into your home." 

"I wouldn't live with myself if I hadn't, Link." Rusl replied. 

Twilight felt the sensation of happiness and joy rise into his chest. He was so, so, grateful for Rusl and Uli and he thanked the goddesses above that he was found by such loving and caring people. They were a mother and father to him when his own couldn't. 

If his mother and father were alive today, Twilight knows he would've thanked the Ordonian couple eternally for taking care of them son. 

Together, the three of them stepped outside and found Colin and Anya surrounded by the remaining eight heroes. Talo, Malo, and Beth had joined in on the fun. Time was the first to approach Twilight as Rusl and Uli dispersed. 

"Well?" Time noticed the trinket that now sat in his pup's hair. "I assume everything went well." 

"It did." Twilight nodded. "Rusl and Uli explained everything. I now know who I truly am and where I came from. My mother and father would be proud." 

Time pulled his pup into a hug, then gently fingered the trinket examining it.

"I'm never taking it out." He whispered with a smile. "Apparently this belonged to my mother and-" 

"It suits you." 

Twilight felt this flittering feeling in his chest, like butterflies flying around trying to escape. This sensation of happiness was incredible and he felt like he found this newfound sense of who he really was. He was more than a hero. Link of Ordon was a friend, a brother, and a son to two sets of wonderful parents that are honorably proud of him.

When the others, specifically Sky gave a pat on the back, Twilight caught a glimpse of something in the distance. It was a flash of angelic white that disappeared in a fraction of a second. Medilia and Arn looked on at their son with pride. They knew that he would do great things someday, knew that from the moment of his birth.

The Hero Chosen by the Gods felt this warmth surround him as he realized he had three families that shared one heart.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was based on a headcanon that I talked about in the [LU Adventures](https://discord.gg/aEY6aEj) Discord server! 
> 
> This does plan to be a full story in the future, so this drabble only scratches the surface on it! >:D


	6. Gone Too Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is a short one but I had the honor of working on this thanks to Lucky! Seriously go check out her stuff @ Lost_Sparrow!

"--honestly, just a joke really!"

Wild's ears perked at the conversation that was being held between Twilight and Legend as the two talked back into camp, each holding a bundle of firewood. The Champion was currently busying himself, chopping vegetables for dinner that night. 

Twilight huffed a sigh, chuckling at Legend's last remark before setting the bundle of wood next to Wild's belongings to store in his slate for later. "Don't even get me started! The army in my Hyrule fairs just as badly, if not worse. Just proves how many cowards they've hired out to take charge of the Royal Family."

SHUNK!

Wild's heart skipped a beat as he brought down the knife a little too hard onto the cutting board. 

Army? Cowards?!

  
  
Wild could practically hear the eyeroll coming from Legend. "Well, well. Looks like we have more in common than I thought, Rancher. The knights of my Hyrule did little to protect Zelda from Ganon or the Sorcerer Yuga for that matter. Honestly, I'd say mine are more dimwitted than cowardly, though."

The two shared a laugh. Wild felt his grip on the knife tighten, his teeth grinding behind pursed lips. 

"I actually have a story, recounting the wonderous tale of the Knights of Hyrule!" Twilight began, emphasizing a hand gesture for good measure. "They sat amongst themselves. My friends were in need of an escort, and you would think the humbled knights would have offered up their countenance to take on such a hard mission! The world was full of monsters since Ganon's revival. The roads were perilous. Sure, it would make any man quake in his boots. You would think however, these knights had it in them for this quest." The Ordonian paused, folding his arms as a deamable look surpassed his face. "No. Instead, the cowards took uo their swords and ran out of the tavern faster than an Ordonian goat! Alone, I took their stead in making sure Telma and the rest were safe. It's the main reason why I detest the royal militia. Every single one of them left my Zelda to fend for herself."

The knife Wild was using was slammed down hard against the cutting board. His face felt hot, and the tightness in his chest made it hard to breathe. Without saying a word, he stormed off into the forest, pulling his hood over his head.

  
"What the hell is his deal?" Legend cocked a brow towards the Champion's direction. "Was it something we said?"

"I'm not sure. I'll go." Twilight then headed off after Wild, trying his best to catch up to him. 

The fast pace that his cub was in made it difficult to keep up. He tried to call after him but he wasn't listening. 

"Cub, wait up!" He picked up the pace "What's wrong?" 

He planted a hand on Wild's shoulder and turned him around. The look of red and anger upon Wild's face took Twilight back a bit.

  
Wild grit his teeth, bowing his head before glaring up at Twilight bitterly through blonde lashes. It took every ounce in him not to start yelling at his mentor figure. 

"Let me go, Twilight... I don't have anything to say to you," Wild said testily. It was obvious it was a blatant lie before it even left his mouth. 

Without waiting for Twilight to respond, he yanked his shoulder loose of Twilight's grip and turned away once more. 

"Don't follow me. I want to be alone."

  
"No, cub," Twilight grabbed Wild's wrist. "Come on, talk to me. What is wrong?" 

He never liked it when his cub was upset with him, especially for something that he did not know what he did. It was that tearful gaze when Wild whipped around again, his teeth were clenched and he could see the frustration growing by the second like a thermometer ready to burst.(edited)

  
Before he could stop himself, the words exploded from his mouth. "You're wrong! You and the vet both! You're both wrong about the militia!" The Champion was practically seeing red now, as the conversation moments earlier came boiling back to the surface. 

"Those men and women both held their own when Ganon struck. I knew them all. I don't... I don't even remember a single one of them, but the feelings I had back then are still there. They all died, every single one of them. They died protecting the King. They died allowing Zelda and I to escape! Their remains litter Hyrule in droves!" Wild shoved Twilight back harshly. 

Angry, bitter tears bit at the cornee of his eyes, only to be harshly swiped away. "You don't know the first thing about what it's like to have comrades in arms lost to you. We failed. We all failed. I failed them all. It's my fault Ganon slaughtered them. It is all my fault. I--" 

Wild caught himself before he could say any more. His eyes danced before him as the red faded from his vision, replaced only with a blurring and distorted world, fogged with the emotion of loss.

Ah, so it was about the conversation between him and Legend this whole time.

To say he was stunned by the outburst was an understatement upon that shove. However, something drew Twilight to pull Wild into his arms. 

"It is not your fault. None of it was your fault. You fought long and hard to defend your kingdom." 

A sigh. "Yes, what I said was wrong about the militia. Everyone's experience is different with it. Mine, however, was not a great experience. I can't say it enough that I'm so proud of everything you've ever done." He pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of Wild's head. "You took the stance to fight alongside those soldiers and defend Hyrule."

  
The hero could only shake in Twilight's grasp. For the first time, he had finally said aloud what he had truly felt about himself and what had transpired on the battlefield. Shame, remorse, guilt... They ate away at his very core. 

Silently, he grasped Twilight and began to mourn.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll jump on the bandwagon and do some LU Drabbles myself >:D!


End file.
